EriSol, Eridan's Final Moments?
by xX2olluxLoveXx
Summary: Eridan is sick of all the hate twords him. He decides there's only one way out, but how will Sollux react when he see's what Eridan's about to do? WARNING WILL CONTAIN YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS. Raited T for swareing and sexual content in later chapters ;
1. Final Goodbye?

"So then, this is it? I'vve wwaisted my life hopein someone, ANYONE wwould come and be my hero... I just wwish I got to tell Sol howw I really feel." Eridan was done with it all. Done with everyone hateing him. Done with everyone thinking he's desperate only 'cus he want's to find love, or friend. He put his head through the noose and turnned on his Ipod, the first song that came on was welcome to my life by MCR. The royal closed his eyes. "WWelcome to my life" He whispered. Just then the door opened,

"Hey ED, II, HOLY FUCK GET DOWN FROM THERE ERIIDAN!" Sollux had walked through the door. Eridan didn't hear him, he knocked over the stool and opened his eyes. Eridan saw Sollux, the scared expression on the lowblood's face wasn't what he had expected to be what he saw in his final moments.

"S-Sol?!" He choked out. His vision faded to black.

Sollux Ran over to Eridan. "Holy fuckiing 2hit! What 2hould II do?!" He quickly got under the sea-dweller and put him on his sholders. After getting him out of his noose, Sollux laid Eridan down on the floor. "Wake up ED!" Sollux nelt down and whispered "please!"

**Hey guys! So this is my first story, whadda ya think? should I continue with it?**


	2. The Fight

When Eridan woke up he was in the hospital.

"WWhat happened?" He looked over to find a sleeping Sollux in the chair beside him, his cheeks had a yellowish tint to them due to dried tears. "Oh Sol." The royal blushed. 'He savved my life.' He thought. Sollux began to rouse. He looked up from the floor to find the seadweller awake.

"Oh thank fucking gog your ok!" The lowblood exclaimed at he hugged the royal.

A light purple blush came to his cheeks knowing of the one he loved was hugging him.

Sollux grabbed him by the sholders. "Don't ever try to pull that 2hiit agaiin! You scarred u2 all to fucking death!"

Eridan got a dissipointed face. "It's not like anyone evven cares." He whispered. Sollux got him out of the bed and slamed him against the wall.

"Don't even 2ay that kiind of bull2hiit!" Yellow tears started to roll of of Sollox's face. He let go of Eridan. "You know what, fiine. Contiinue with your 2elf-wallowiing. You don't even notiice how much 2ome people would do for you." He stormed out of the hospital. 'Caiin't he fuckiing tell how II feel about him?' The musterd-blood thought. 'he probly doe2n't feel the 2ame.' He let the tears fall, not careing who saw. Sollux ran through the parking lot, and ran into the forest behind it.

"Sol." Eridan whispered to himself. The nurses had come and checked on him directly after Sollux left, they had got him back in bed dispite how many times he struggled to chase after Sollux. They strapped him down in the bed in an effort to stop him from running. "Sol, please come back." He cried, looking out the window, hopping to see the one he was laying there when he heard the door open. He saw Karkat enter and close the door all but a crack. "HEY ERIDAN" He said blushing alittle. He walked over to Eridan's bed.

"Hey Kar." Eridan was not very pleased by this visitor. The only one he wanted to see right now was Sollux. Still, he tried to ack friendly. After a long silence, Karkat leaned down and kissed the royal. Eridan was shocked!

Sollux sat under a tree, the tears hed begun to ease up but he still felt sick to his stomach. He began to stand up to make his way back to the hospital. As soon as he got on his feet though, he doubled over and puked beside the tree. Feeling slightly better, he eventually made it back to the parking lot, stopping only once more to puke. He sighed "Gog II wii2h II could tell hiim how II feel!" The nurses recognised him and allowed him back into Eridans room. When he went in, their was already someone else in there. And who could've guessd who it was. Karkat, not noticeing Sollux came in, leaned down and kissed the restrained seadweller. Sollux lost it. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Karket by the throat. He had told Karkat many times how he felt about Eridan and was frequently asking for advise on how to tell his love how he felt. The lowblood's eyes started sparking. "How fuckiing dare you! After everythiing II confiided iin you!" He threw Karkat across the room. There was a sickening crack and Karkat screamed. Sollux's eyes sparked, he was going to kill his best friend out of a bout of anger.

Eridan quickly undid the straps 'Howw can the staf not hear this?!' he noticed that Sollux had melted the door shut. He saw Sollux's whole body covered in red and blue sparks. The royal ran over and put his hand on Sollux's shoulder. Eridan felt an electrifying pain shoot up through his arm and spread through the rest of his body. He hissed in pain and fell backwards writhing on the floor. Sollux truned around at the sound of Eridan's hiss. He quickly calmed down and fell to his knees 'What have II done?!' He cralled over to his crush. The lowblood tried to pick Eridan up, only to recive another hiss of pain from the royal. Karkat got up clutching his sholder. Sollux figured he probly broke it but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting help. By this time staff where pounding on the sealed door Sollux picked the unconcious Eridan up bridal style and telliported to his hive.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice!**


	3. The Revilation

Eridan POV**

When he woke up he found that he was no longer in the hospitle, but in a setting very familiar to him. 'Am I really in Sol's hivve, on his couch?' He questioned himself. He looked to his right and found that Sollux was asleep by his side. He felt a sharp pain run up his spine when he tried to move, even breathing was hard for the seadweller to do. He grunted due to the pain. He whispered, "Sol? WWhat happened?" He began to shake Sollux lightly. "H-hey Sol? Sol?! Damnit cod for brains wwake up!" He shook Sollux harder, attempting to ignore the pain that came with his movement. Sollux's eyes snapped open and immediatly started to spark. Eridan quickly pulled his hand back, fearing he would be hit with anouther blast of electricity.

"E-Eriidan?" Sollux hugged him tightly. "Thank fucking god your ok! II...II thought II kiilled you." Tears welled in Sollux's eyes. Eridan wimpered alittle from the pain when Sollux hugged him. Eridan wiped away the mustardbloos'd tears and looked questioningly at him.

"Sol, wwhen did you bring me here? And wwhy do you evven care?" Eridan locked eyes with his crush. He took off Sollux's glasses. Sollux just looked away. Eridan tried to get up, only to fall forward onto the floor, hissing at the pain that came with the contact. Sollux quickly went over and helped him sit up.

"What the hell do you thiink your doiing?! God II ju2t... II took you out of the ho2piitle ok. II had to do 2omething to get you away from KK." Sollux held the royal carefully.

'Wwhat is he hidein?' Eridan questioned himself. He stode up, swaying slightly.

"WWell thanks for considerin that thought. But that doesn't explain wwhy you brought me here. And anywways, it doesn't matter. I can get along just fine on my owwn." The royal, feeling somewhat less pain, started to walk to the door. He turned and looked back at his crush. "So don't evven bother." He turned the doorknob, only to be pulled back by Sollux. The mustardblood had him in a tight hug, tears falling from his face.

"ED, don't even 2ay thiing2 liike that. Don't you know how much 2ome care for you?" He let go and backed up a couple steps, a deep blush set on his face. Sollux looked away embarasingly. "N-not that II do or anythiing. II ju2t 2aw a friiend iin need of help... 2o II helped hiim" Eridan's face lit up.

"Sol... WWe may not be here for much longer, and I knoww that you probly don't feel the same but I just wwant to tell you..." Eridan steped over to Sollux, looking down at him slightly. His face flushed a deep purple. He tilted Sollux's face up to meet his. "Sollux Captor, I fucking lovve you." Eridan stole a quick kiss and ran out the door. Sollux stode there in complete shock, and watched as his love ran away.


End file.
